spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Square Logo Awards
The''' 4th Square Logo Awards or '''The 2016 Square Logo Awards'' is the 4th Edition of the Square Logo Awards. It was held on December 2016 at the Golden Arena. Nominees and Winners Winners are in '''bold '''or underline (for admin and bureaucrat categories). 'Categories' Best G Spin-Off ''Nominees *''Spongebob With Pluto (2)'' *''Sponge Chat (3)'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff (4)'' Award Presenter *PolarKey Best PG Spin-Off (New Category) Nominee *''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Winner by default)'' Award Presenter *SpongeBot678 Best PG-13 Spin-Off (New Category) Nominees *''Bikini Bottom Survival (3)'' *''Tales of Dawn (1)'' *''ParodySponge (4)'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Remade (2)'' Award Presenter *PhazerGazer5000 Best G Rated Episode Nominee *''Thanksgiving (Kinda) of SpongeBob n' Stuff (Winner by default)'' Award Presenter *PolarKey Best PG Rated Episode Nominee *''Body Switching of Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Winner by default)'' Award Presenter *SpongeBot678 Best PG-13 Rated Episode Nominees *''The Run For Survival of Bikini Bottom Survival (5)'' *''Squid Meets Squid of Livin' With The Squid (3)'' Award Presenter *PhazerGazer5000 Best R Rated Episode (New Category) Nominees *''None'' Best Short (New Category) Nominees *''A Chat With Nash of Basket Sponge (3)'' *''The Chum Mystery of Absorbent Days (4)'' *''POOP! of Fanon SpongeBob SquarePants Season 12 (1)'' *''Forced Laughter of Underwater Shorts (1)'' Award Presenter *SBCA Best Video Game Nominees *''Doodlebob and the Magic Pencil (2)'' *''Spongey Bash Buddies (1)'' *''POBA 2K17 (6)'' Award Presenter *SBCA Best Former Spin-Off Nominees *''SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures (0)'' *''SpongeToons (3)'' *''Leader Plankton! (7)'' *''SpongeBob: Infection (1)'' Award Presenter *SBCA Best Original/Classic Spin-Off Nominees *''Cyberpunk (1)'' *''Absorbent Days (2)'' *''Basket Sponge (8)'' Award Presenter * SBCA Best Movie Nominees *''The Sour Note (1)'' *''Plankton Leaves The Raw (4)'' *''The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie (1)'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks! (3)'' Award Presenter * SBCA Best User (No Added Rights) (New Category) Nominees *''SamsungWtr (3)'' *''Originator156 (4)'' *''PolarKey (1)'' *''PhazerGazer5000 (1)'' *''TheOneFootTallBrickWall (6)'' Best Content Moderator (New Category) Winner *''SpongeBot678 (Winner by default)'' Best Chat Moderator (New Category) Nominees *''Kasoku (5)'' *''SenpaiCory (4)'' Best Discussion/Thread Moderator (New Category) Winner *''Kasoku (Winner by default)'' Best Administrator (New Category) Nominees *''SBCA (11)'' *''Tominator777 (1)'' *''The Terrible Travis (1)'' Best Bureaucrat (New Category) Nominees *''Ponyo Fan (2)'' *''MoonmanFanatic (8)'' Best Overall User (Any User) (New Category) Nominees *''PolarKey (0)'' *''SpongeBot678 (4)'' *''MoonmanFanatic (5)'' *''SBCA (0)'' *''Tominator777 (1)'' *''SamsungWtr (0)'' *''PhazerGazer5000 (1)'' *''TheOneFootTallBrickWall (4)'' *''Cosmobo (1)'' Best New User (Joined 2016) (New Category) Nominees *''SpongeBot678 (6)'' *''Originator156 (5)'' *''PolarKey (2)'' *''SamsungWtr (1)'' *''IseCremaPorSälįNūé (0)'' *''TheOneFootTallBrickWall (5)'' Best Veteran User (Joined Before 2016 but still Active) (New Category) Nominees *''The Terrible Travis (3)'' *''Ponyo Fan (1)'' *''SBCA (10)'' *''Mrs Chanandler Bong (1)'' 'Special Categories' Best Christmas Spin-Off (Season's Special) Nominees *''None'' Award Presenter *MoonmanFanatic Best Christmas Episode (Season's Special) Nominees *''The Snowing of Absorbent Days (4)'' *''ParodySponge: The Worldwide Christmas Special of ParodySponge (7)'' *''A Very Spongy Christmas of Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (1)'' *''Swimming In December of Season 21 (0)'' Category:Awards Category:Luis TV Category:2016 Category:SBCA Category:Square Logo Awards Category:Award Shows Category:Fox Kids